Hermione the Concrete Angel
by HermionePeace
Summary: Songfic. Title explains. Hermione is being abused by her parents. Bill and Fleur have moved in next door and see it happen one night but do nothing about it. Can Gabby get help for hermione before the song ends? FIND OUT...


**Hermione The Concrete Angel**

Hermione sat on her bed. She had her legs crossed and was reading a book.

"HERMIONE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Hermione heard her father yell.

Hermione closed the book and hid it. She tried to run over to her trunk where her wand was hidden, but her fingers were trembling so bad that she couldn't open the lock. The door slammed open, her father storming in.

He walked over to Hermione and grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her towards the bed. Her head hit the bed post. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her father's fist coming at her.

Hermione fluttered open her eyes, to find she was in a pool of blood, which was normal. She got up, opened the door and walked down the steps and ran outside to the mailbox. Hermione had retrieved the mail and was making to run back to the house when a voice called her name. She turned to see Bill and Fleur Weaseley, the Grangers' next door neighbors.

"Oh hi Bill, Fleur," Hermione said, with a nervous smile. Just then Abby (Gabriela Delacour, Gabby, Abby) walked out.

"ABBY!" Hermione screamed, as she ran to give her a hug. The two girls were like close sisters.

"HERMIONE!" boomed her mother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU SLUT?!" she yelled at Hermione, as she pulled on Hermione's hair, pulling her back inside.

Abby and Hermione leaned over their separate windows talking across the space between their houses. But Abby wasn't listening; she was looking at Hermione's room.

It had pretty purple wall paper with flowers, but it was also covered in fresh and dried blood. Then she saw Hermione's father come in and, well, you know what he did. Abby watched in horror, wincing every time he hit Hermione.

The next night she watched again. Only this time, Fleur walked in the room. She looked next door and shook her head slowly.

**Gabriella's POV**

Then she put me to bed, turned out the light and closed the window. I didn't go to sleep till long after the cries stopped.

I awoke to sirens; my eyes saw red and blue lights, dancing on the walls in my room.

I walked downstairs, as did many others before heading outside into the snow and looked up at the sky from where delicate white snowflakes were gently falling upon the earth.

Then I walked to my family that was standing by Hermione's house, watching the police. I stared, just stared at them when they took the lifeless body of Hermione Jane Granger from the house.

I looked over to my family: Ginny was crying into Harry's chest, Molly and Arthur had tears running down their faces, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ron stayed very close together, Bill and Fleur were mumblings things like 'why did we ignore it' tears streaming down their faces.

We all looked to the left, as we heard a car door slam. A young girl that looked like Hermione, only maybe a little older and had blonde hair came running over, tears falling from her eyes. She started to scream at Hermione's parents.

"YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU BEAT HER AND ME, BUT YOU KILLED HER! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" she screamed at them. Two policemen were restraining her, for she was becoming violent. I looked at my watch, it was three AM. Hermione had died on Christmas Eve, for it was now Christmas.

* * *

I sat at the Gryffindor table, poking my food. Professor McGonagall was about to make the announcement about Hermione's death. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I had become close and stuck together. I sat next to Ginny, while Harry and Ron sat across from us. We stayed close, as if to not let each other out of our sight, probably because of what happened to Hermione.

"May I have your attention please!" Professor McGonagall cried. "How many of you knew Hermione Granger?" She asked. Almost everyone in the great hall raised their hand. "I am afraid that I have sad news. Hermione was killed on Christmas Eve, she was beaten to death," she said, her voice breaking. Gasps went through the hall. I looked around those who weren't crying, looked haunted, as if they could see it like she had, the fists hitting the defenseless girl.

* * *

A year later, everyone, including Slytherin, listened to a song sung by Hermione's older sister, who was a famous muggle singer named Ally.

**"**_**This song is for my little sister Hermione,  
who was beaten to death by my parents.  
It's called concrete angel," She said with tears in her eyes.**_

_She walks to school with the trunk she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Ohhh_

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

Even Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Theodore were crying, as they watched the music video.

**Music Video**

The video began with a five year old Hermione, the music in the background. Hermione was laughing with Ally, as the girls played in the park. The two girls walked to their house. Hermione's father came in and started to yell and throw things at them. He grabbed Hermione and punched her. She screamed in his arms. Ally was on her knees, begging him to hit her instead.

The scene changed, and both girls where sitting on a bed. Ally was holding a crying Hermione. She pulled away and started to clean the wounds on the young girl.

The scene changed again and thirteen year old Hermione was sitting in a classroom. Professor Lupin looked at the bruises on Hermione's face, but didn't say anything.

Then it went to Hermione talking to Abby through the window, and they saw the fists hit the little defenseless form of Hermione Granger. They saw Fleur come in and turn the light out and put Abby to bed, as she looked through the window sadly and back to Abby. She walked out closing the door behind her.

Then it went to when they all saw Hermione was dead.

**Regular**

"Good bye Hermione."

A/N So what do you think. It's sad I know. Review please


End file.
